Glimmer Gets Annoying
by I am cLOVELY
Summary: The 74th Hunger Games! Except Glimmer annoys all the tributes, particularly Clove.
1. Chapter 1

**Clove**

_Thud! _Once again my knife hits its target right in the centre. I look around at everyone else. Most of them are rubbish at whatever they do. Cato's whacking away at the four dummies all round him. I would never admit this to him, but he kind of scares me a little. He's so huge compared to the rest of us.

Marvel's pretty good too. He's really accurate with a spear and his combat skills are great. Of course, he's not as good as me. But close enough.

But when I look at Glimmer, my eyebrows raise. What on earth is she doing? Why isn't she training? And what is she doing talking to that girl from District 12? Then I frown. Katniss doesn't look so happy. In fact, she looks annoyed. What is she so annoyed about? She folds her arms around her chest and walks away. On the way back to her station, she catches my eye and I could've sworn there was a look of warning in her eyes like: _don't go near Glimmer or you'll regret it._

I frown. What is wrong? Why can't I go to Glimmer? I'm a Career. I'm allowed to do whatever I want. I walk up to Glimmer.

"Hey," I say. "Why aren't you training?"

She doesn't answer me. Then I realise she's humming. My eyebrows rise. How does a song get into Glimmer's head in the middle of the Hunger Games season? The tune she hums is slightly familiar, but I can't place where I've heard it before. Then she starts singing softly.

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else," she says and I automatically cover my ears.

Oh please. Anything but _that. _The last time I heard that song, I wanted to kill someone, literally. I had my knives right next to me.

"The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed," Glimmer continues singing. "But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, you don't know-oh-oh, you don't know you're beautiful."

"Glimmer," I say. "Shut up."

But Glimmer doesn't. How can anyone like that song? Now I don't blame Katniss for walking away frustratingly. I'd do the same too if Glimmer wasn't a Career. She may be obsessed with that song, but she's still a Career and is still really good with weapons. If I walk away now, I might just be one of her main targets in the arena.

Instead, I look over at Cato, who looks back at me. I mouth the word: _help. _

**Katniss**

I roll my eyes. Typical. Didn't I warn her? Didn't I make it clear for her to _not _go near Glimmer? But no, she didn't listen to me. Of course not. Why would a Career listen to a District 12 tribute? Peeta walks up to me.

"Katniss, why are you staring at them?" he asks. "They're nothing interesting."

"She just doesn't listen," I say, irritated.

"Who doesn't listen?" Peeta asks, still confused.

"Clove," I reply. "I told her not to go near Glimmer."

"Why?"

"Glimmer's singing a One Direction song," I say. "Who likes them nowadays?"

Peeta says nothing. I know exactly what he's thinking and I turn to him.

"_Please _tell me you don't like them," I say.

"Only the songs," Peeta protests. "I don't actually like _them._"

"OMG, Peeta," I roll my eyes. "You are so gay."

"What's so bad about liking songs?" Peeta asks. "I'm sure you like songs too."

I sigh exasperatedly. "Never mind," I say and head to the knot-tying station.

I can't believe Peeta likes One Direction.

**Cato**

As soon as Marvel and Glimmer step out of the elevator onto the first floor and the door closes, Clove and I start talking about how weird Glimmer is.

"I can't believe she likes One Direction," Clove says. "I had to resist the urge to stab her with my knife."

"Join the club," I mutter. "And why would _anyone _be singing during the Hunger Games season? Seriously, even I wouldn't."

"Does she really have to be in our alliance?" Clove asks. "It's not like she's going to be of any use. She'll just give away our position by singing."

I sigh. Clove does have a point. There is a big chance Glimmer would give away our position in the arena by singing some stupid song. Then we wouldn't be able to take our opponents by surprise. Worse than that, we'd be the laughing stock in there if Glimmer suddenly starts singing. And that is the last thing we need or want. But she's a Career, and it's a tradition for Careers to team up. Clove isn't going to like my final decision.

"I don't want her on the alliance either," I say. "But we have to let her join. Whether she'll sing or not, she's still a Career, and everyone will be expecting all the Careers to make an alliance. Not letting Glimmer join might just ruin any chance of us having sponsors."

Clove groans. "I knew you were going to say that."

I doubt it, but I don't say anything. Making Clove angry is not a very good move to make. She stays in a bad mood for the rest of the day.

**Rue**

"Did you hear her?" I ask Thresh at dinner, grinning. "Did you hear Glimmer? She was singing One Direction."

I giggle a little bit. Thresh doesn't laugh, but I can see he's trying to suppress a smile.

"Why do Careers have to be weird?" he asks Seeder, our mentor.

Seeder shrugs. "Maybe because they've been brought up like that?" she suggests. "Who knows?"

I'm trying to hold down my laughter, but it's very hard. A Career singing instead of training is definitely a first. I concentrate on my food to try and kill my laughter. Occasionally, though, little giggles would escape my mouth.

"Rue," Seeder says, chuckling a little. "You're really not hard to make laugh."

"Sorry," I say. "It's just so funny."

Then an idea pops into my head.

"Tomorrow in the Training Centre can I prank the Careers?" I ask.

"Er…" Seeder falters.

"I'll be careful, I promise," I plead. "And I'm quick. I can outrun them."

"Well," Seeder says. "I guess you can. Just don't do it too often or you're the first person they'll go for."

"Yes," I say. "And don't worry, I'll be careful. In fact, I'll try to do it without them seeing me."

And with that, I grin. The Careers had better watch out.

**I apologise to all you one directioners. I like their songs, but I'm not really a huge fan of the actual people. Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Clove**

The second day of training. The second day that I would be chucking knives at dummies instead of actual people. The second day that I get to see the other tributes fail. Oh yeah, and the second day that Glimmer would probably sing again. Ugh! She's embarrassing us all. I feel really sorry for Marvel. How can he put up with her?

I step into the elevator with Cato and we zoom down into the Training Centre. I look up at Cato. Yes, I have to look _up. _He's that tall.

"If Glimmer sings again," I say through gritted teeth. "I'm going to kill myself."

"And give up the victor's crown?" Cato asks, grinning slightly.

"I'd rather do that than put up with Glimmer's singing," I reply.

"Wow," Cato mutters. "You really hate them, don't you?"

"Hate them?" I repeat incredulously. "I _despise _them."

"Why am I not surprised?" Cato mutters. Then he grins. "What if Glimmer starts singing something you like?"

I shrug. That's a hard one.

"I probably won't kill myself," I say. "But I would probably kill her."

"Why?" Cato asks with mock-horror. "It's something you like, isn't it?"

"But then the song would get stuck in my head," I point out. "And I want maximum concentration when I'm fighting."

Cato sighs exasperatedly. "Typical."

As soon as we walk into the Training Centre, Cato and I stop talking and head straight to the weapons' station. Since it's the second day of training, we don't have to wait for the other tributes to arrive. If they want less time to train, it's their choice.

Unfortunately, Glimmer is there as well, but at least she's training instead of singing. Or maybe she's doing both. If she is…I grab a knife and chuck it at the dummy. That will be her in the arena if she sings one more time.

I grab all the knives off the rack and put them in my belt.

"I hope you're not trying to smuggle the knives out of the Training Centre, Clove," Glimmer says, coming over to me.

I inwardly groan, but smile sweetly at her.

"I wouldn't dream of it," I reply. "It's just a comfort to have knives with me at all times. How are your archery skills?" I ask, noticing a bow and arrow in her hand.

"It's coming along well," Glimmer says, shrugging. "I may not be perfect, but I'm good enough."

Yeah, right. All Careers are supposed to be perfect. That's the border line of 'good enough' for us. Anything below that is bad. But I continue to smile sweetly at her.

"That's great," I say. "But you're kind of interrupting my training."

Glimmer nods and walks away. This, at least, is expected from all Careers, even Glimmer. We never say thank you or apologise for anything. But that's because we're better than everyone else. We don't _need _to say 'thank you' or 'I'm sorry'. As she walks away, I make a face and stick my tongue out at her.

"I saw that," a voice says behind me. It's the little girl from District 11, Rue. "That's not a very nice thing to do."

"Don't you tell me what to do," I say.

"I'm not," Rue replies. "I'm just saying it's not nice to stick your tongue out at people. You should know that by now."

This, for some reason, ticks me off. Maybe it's because I'm not used to being told off before, especially by a mere twelve-year old. I tower over her.

"Shut up," I say harshly. "You should know not to be rude to people."

"Says the one who stuck her tongue out," Rue says coolly.

I lunge for her but she dodges out of the way and runs. I run after her.

"Thresh!" Rue screams. "Help me! I've got a lunatic right behind me and I think she wants to kill me."

That is true. I do want to kill her. But I don't think I'll be able to do it _now _because we're not allowed to. But then I grin. Since when have I been doing what I've been told? I sprint as fast as I can and reach my arm out. My hand closes around her wrist and I grin.

"Got you!" I say.

But just at that moment, Thresh walks up to us with his arms crossed. He glares down at me. I think he's about Cato's height, which is really intimidating. I laugh nervously.

"Uh…hi?" it's all that will come out of my mouth.

"Let go of her," Thresh says.

I gulp and let go of Rue. At the same time, Thresh grabs my wrist and squeezes it tightly. I try to rip my hand away but I can't. His grip is too firm.

"Hey!"

Everyone freezes as Cato walks up to us. He glares at Thresh.

"Let her go!" he says, outraged.

But Thresh just grips my wrist tighter. "She deserved it," he says. "She did the same thing to Rue."

"Let go her wrist!" Cato yells.

"Why should I listen to you?" Thresh retorts. "You don't listen to anyone."

Cato balls his fist and I pale. Any moment now, Cato will jump onto Thresh. And because Thresh is gripping my wrist, I'll be jumped on too. I desperately try to get out of Thresh's grip. But then another voice stops me.

"Is this seriously how everyone outside of District 12 acts?" obviously the speaker is Katniss. "Man, how immature."

"I have a reason to be immature," Rue blurts out. "I'm only twelve."

"Yeah, whatever," Katniss says. "But almost everyone here is fifteen or older. Don't you know _anything _about manners?"

"You're starting to sound like Effie," Peeta says, stifling a laugh.

"Shut up, Peeta."

Despite myself, I grin. Two people from the same district arguing. And Katniss is talking about _our_ poor manners? That is what I call ironic.

**Katniss**

I'm starting to think maybe District 12 has the most well-mannered people. But that might be because Effie Trinket keeps telling us to mind our manners. I wonder if the other districts have an escort as fussy as Effie. If not, it would explain why the tributes here have started fighting.

"Are you always like this?" I ask them sceptically. I direct it mostly to Cato and Clove. Rue's only twelve and can hardly be blamed for acting childishly. And Thresh is only trying to help her. But Cato and Clove? I think they're just purposely trying to start a fight.

Clove wrenches her hand free and rubs it, glaring at me.

"Don't you use that tone with me," she growls.

"Oh, are you my mother now?" I ask coolly. "Because the last time I checked she was in District 12."

All the other tributes burst out laughing and I smile.

"Oh no you DIDN'T," Clove says.

"Oh yes I DID," I retort.

This practically brings down the whole house. Everyone's laughing hysterically. Well, everyone except Cato and Clove.

"Leave Clove alone," Cato shouts.

I grin. I have just the right comeback.

"Oh, is she your girlfriend, Cato?"

"EW!" Cato and Clove yell in unison and back away from each other.

Just at that moment, Glimmer comes skipping in between us.

"Hey guys," she announces. "I've got a present for you all."

She takes a deep breath.

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else. The way that..."

"GLIMMER!" Clove screams. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

She starts running after her and I laugh out loud. I have to admit, having Careers around is kind of to our benefit (for some things). I do the one thing I thought I would never do. I cheer Clove on.

**Like I said before, I don't like One Direction, but I don't hate them either. Their songs are pretty cool. But as you can see, Glimmer is OBSESSED with 1D and Clove hates her for it. Enjoy reading, and please don't get too mad at me while you're at it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Rue**

I giggle uncontrollably. At times, the Careers can be really funny. This is one of those times. I look over at the weapons station. I could do it now, with everyone else here. It would be super embarrassing for them.

But then an idea comes to mind and I grin mischievously. I wonder what sort of things are on the first and second floor of the Capitol building. I could do a prank there. That's when they would least expect anything odd to happen to them. Yes, I'll sneak there. But should I do it now or later. Everyone's attention is on Clove and Glimmer. They'd never see me going. Or should I wait till midnight? When everyone's asleep? It's the safest time to do anything of the sort.

"When are you going to do it?" Thresh whispers in my ear. He knows what prank I'm doing. I didn't want to keep it from him. It wouldn't feel right. Besides, Thresh is like a big brother to me.

"Midnight," I reply. "They'll never expect it then."

Thresh looks at me with mock-disapproval. "You're going into their _bedrooms_? My, how very immature of you, Rue."

I shrug indifferently. "I'm twelve. I'm allowed to be immature."

Thresh chuckles a little. A whistle blows from my right. Atala's rushing to Clove and Glimmer with four Peacekeepers behind her. Eventually, they manage to calm down Clove, although she's still fuming.

"I'll get you next time, Glimmer," she seethes.

Glimmer sticks her tongue out at Clove, making me giggle a little.

"And I thought I was immature," I comment.

"You are," Peeta says, coming over to us.

"But did you just see what Glimmer did?" I ask incredulously. "She stuck her tongue out. That's really rude."

"I'd rather have that than Glimmer singing," Katniss says.

I start humming, then sigh with frustration.

"Ugh!" I say. "Glimmer got that song stuck in my head. One day, she will pay."

**Katniss**

I smile. I like Rue. And not just because she reminds me of Prim. She's cute and bubbly and always has this look of mischief on her face.

"That's a bit much coming from a twelve-year old, isn't it?" I ask. "You're supposed to be innocent-looking, aren't you?"

"But that's boring," Rue says. "Who says we have to?"

She smiles mischievously. She is definitely planning something. Then it hits me.

"You're not going to pull a practical joke on the Careers, are you?" I ask suspiciously.

"I might," Rue replies. "Don't worry. They won't notice me. I'm that ninja."

She starts doing all these slow-motion karate moves, making me laugh. Rue may remind me of Prim when it comes to size and stature. But personality? Rue's so much more enthusiastic.

"You do realise, though," Peeta says. "That if they spot you, you're going to be in a heap of trouble."

Rue smiles cheekily. "I know. But just you wait. They're so blind they won't be able to see me at all."

"What?" Cato asks, coming over.

We stop talking immediately.

"Uh…" I say. "Nothing. We weren't talking about you. You don't have to worry."

This is partly true. We _weren't _talking about them. We were talking about Rue _pranking _them. But the last part is probably a lie. They _do _have to worry. And they'd better watch out. But Cato's still here, so I keep my face as straight as possible.

We overhear Glimmer and Clove's argument.

"How can you like them?" Clove asks incredulously.

"How can you not like them?" Glimmer retorts. "They're like the best."

"So you'd give up the victor's crown for them?" Clove asks sceptically. "That's stupid."

"Don't call them stupid," Glimmer almost shouts.

"Well I'm sorry," Clove snaps back. "I didn't mean to upset you. I was just telling the truth."

"Well your truth stinks," Glimmer says.

Cato sighs in exasperation. "I wish they'd both shut up. They're embarrassing me and Marvel."

"What bad English," Rue says. "It's Marvel and _I_. Don't you pay attention in school?"

"Who gives?" Cato shrugs indifferently. "School's for losers."

"And no school is for people who want to be stu…dumb," Rue says. "For example, *cough* Katniss *cough*."

I glare at her. "Hey," I cry indignantly. "That's not funny."

"You're right," Rue grins. "It's hilarious."

Peeta, Thresh and Cato all laugh and I glare around at all of them.

**I know it's weird that Cato is talking to Peeta, Thresh, Katniss and Rue. But hey, weird stuff happens. And Clove and Glimmer now kind of hate each other (but they still end up being in the same alliance…much to Clove's dismay). **** enjoy and please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Clove**

My dreams are now haunted by Glimmer's singing. Ugh! That's even _worse _than having nightmares where my sister gets reaped or I die a very gruesome death, which when you think about it, is saying something.

I wake up feeling as annoyed as ever. I put on a simple black t-shirt and pants and walk to the dining room, where Cato and Enobaria are already sitting.

"Morning Clove," Enobaria says.

"*cough* of garlic *cough*," Cato adds.

"What," I ask, "did you say? Did you just call me garlic?"

"Uh…" Cato falters. That's a yes. "Hold on a second."

He stands up from his chair and sprints away. I consider running after him. No-one has the right to call me a clove of garlic, no matter who that person is. But then I think better of it. Enobaria has a short temper. This is one of the times when she isn't angry, and I should try to keep it like this for as long as possible.

I clench my fists and sit down opposite Enobaria. I concentrate on my food; hash browns, eggs and bacon. All the while I'm aware of Enobaria staring hard at me. Finally, I sigh and look at her.

"What did I do now?" I ask. "I didn't lose my temper when Cato called me garlic. So why would you be mad at me?"

"I've just heard from Cashmere," Enobaria says in a dangerous tone I know only too well. "That you were aggravating one of her protégés, Glimmer."

"More like _she _was aggravating _me_," I mutter. This is so unfair. _I'm _aggravating _her_? That is a big fat lie. For two days in a row now, Glimmer has been singing that stupid song and caring nothing about getting the crown of the victors. Has she learnt anything at all during her years of training in District 1? Marvel has, so maybe Glimmer just wasn't paying attention.

"Clove," Enobaria says. "What were you thinking? Glimmer is a Career. You need her on your alliance."

"But you don't even know what she does in the Training Centre," I protest indignantly. "She doesn't train at all. She sings some stupid song. I haven't seen her even _hold _a weapon for more than ten seconds."

"You're underestimating her ability to fight," Enobaria says. "You're only _assuming _she's bad. She could actually be really good, and she might be saving her full potential for the arena."

"Doubt it," I say. "Even Katniss is better than her, and she's from District _12_."

Enobaria purses her lips. "Just don't annoy her anymore, and she won't annoy you. And please, DON'T underestimate anyone. They could be better than they appear."

**Katniss**

"I hear from the other mentors that Clove from District 2 isn't having a very good time in the Training Centre," Haymitch tells us at breakfast. "Is that true?"

Peeta and I nod in unison.

"I don't think anyone's having a fun time in the Training Centre," I say. "Not even Cato."

Haymitch raises an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"It's a nightmare," I say. "All Glimmer does is sing. And now she's got a stupid song stuck in my head."

"It's not _that _bad," Peeta says earnestly. "The song's actually quite catchy."

I roll my eyes. Peeta likes them too, which I find extremely weird. "Peeta, you are so gay."

I should not have said that. Especially with Effie right opposite me. You've heard of neat freak? Effie's a _manners_ freak. She always tells us off whenever we swear or do something gross or eat with our fingers. I wonder if everyone in the Capitol is like that. I seriously hope not, or I'd have to act all girly. And acting girly is _definitely _not my forte.

"Mind your manners, Katniss," she says pointedly.

It's all I can do not to sigh with exasperation. I wish she'd just talk about something other than manners for just one day. Doubt that would happen, though.

"I said I liked the _songs,_" Peeta says. "Not _them._ And I'm not obsessed with them or anything."

"Is this something worth my time?" Haymitch asks.

"Nowhere near," I reply. "I'd rather die than have to listen to their songs one more time."

"Wow," Haymitch comments. "They're that bad?"

I nod.

"Aren't we supposed to be talking about the Hunger Games?" Peeta asks. "And what our strategy will be?"

"I have an idea," I say immediately. "How about our first target is Glimmer? She's really annoying and we'd be doing the other Careers a favour, particularly Clove."

"Given that you're from 12," Haymitch says. "The odds would not be in your favour. You should make a run for it instead. Make some allies. Any in mind?"

I shrug. "Not really. Although I wouldn't mind going with Rue. You know, that little girl from District 11."

"You really think she's good?" Haymitch asks.

"Oh yes," I reply, smiling and thinking of Rue's mischievous look. She'd be a great ally, and a great prank partner.

Haymitch shrugs. "Whatever you say. Peeta, anyone on your mind?"

"I don't know," Peeta says.

"You should go with Glimmer," I say, grinning. "That way you can both entertain each other."

"Oh ha, ha. Very funny," Peeta says sarcastically. "In your dreams. I'll probably befriend some wolves or something."

I laugh out loud. Wolves?

"Are you going to name them?" I ask.

"Maybe," Peeta says. "You just never know."

I doubt he means it. I know wolves. They're as vicious as the Careers, maybe even more so. Peeta wouldn't be able to get within ten metres of them. It's suicide.

**This chapter has no real fights because Glimmer isn't actually in the chapter. Don't worry. Knowing Clove, there will definitely be more fights between her and Glimmer. And maybe the chapter after next chapter it will be all about Rue's pranking the Careers, so stay tuned. And thanks for the reviews everyone.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Clove**

"Try to keep your temper this time, Clove," Cato sounds almost exasperated as we take the elevator down to the Training Centre.

"I _would,_" I reply, just as annoyed as him. "But Glimmer is just too irritating. You know me. It's hard for me to keep my temper when someone REALLY annoys me."

"Just try," Cato says, and the elevator doors open to reveal the Training Centre.

I'm surprised to see Katniss and Peeta are the first tributes we see. It looks like they take their training seriously too. And as much as I hate them, I respect them for taking their training seriously. I admit I enjoy their company more than I enjoy Glimmer's-which is saying a lot because I absolutely DESPISE the outer districts. Katniss and Peeta have no idea how high I'm rating them.

I still hate that annoying little brat from District 11, though. Rue. She seems like a nosy person, always sticking into everybody's business. When we get into the arena, I think she'd be my first kill.

"How can Marvel put up with Glimmer?" I ask suddenly, a bit too loud because both Katniss and Peeta stare at me. But I ignore them. "He's got the hardest job out of all of us. And maybe the worst."

Cato just shrugs and goes off to where the swords are. I head in the opposite section to the knives.

"I never thought I'd say this," someone says behind me. I know its Katniss. I think her life's ambition is to annoy me real bad because that's what she always does whenever I enter the Training Centre. "But I totally agree with you."

I turn to her, frowning. What is she talking about? What does she agree with me about? She must have read my mind because she adds, "How _can _Marvel put up with her? Is this what _all _blondes do?"

Cato must've heard her because he turns and glares at her. I can't help grinning. This may sound strange, but I actually forgot Cato had blonde hair. He's just so good at combat.

"Er…no offence, Cato," Katniss says in a small scared voice.

I lean into Katniss' ear. "He's not going to forget that. He gets offended real easy."

"What if I said Cato is an exception?" Katniss asks, though her voice is uncertain.

"He'll probably still kill you," I reply casually. "But don't worry. I'll try to persuade him to kill Glimmer first."

"You'd pick _me _over a _Career_?" Katniss asks sceptically. "That's a first."

"I pick you over _Glimmer_," I correct her. "At least you don't sing that stupid song."

"And if I do _now?" _Katniss asks, grinning. "Would you still pick me over her?"

That's a hard one, but not much. I know who I'd pick.

"Probably not," I say. "Now shoo. I want to train."

At that moment, Rue comes up and does this train noise.

"Choo, choo," she says loudly, giggling. Katniss laughs out loud.

"Not _that _kind of train," I say exasperatedly.

I turn my back on them and grab the knives off the rack and throw them at the targets. All bullseye (as usual).

"When will you learn to stop showing off?" Katniss asks. "Or is that all you know how to do? I bet you don't even know what 20 times 10 is."

"Of course I do," I say indignantly. "It's 200. Who _doesn't _know that?"

"Wow," Rue says with mock-surprise. "I never knew you were _this _good at maths. I thought you were dumb like all the other Careers."

Naturally, this makes me mad. I'm not dumb. I _do _pay attention in school, you know. I don't _just _care about training. I clench my fists and try to hold down my anger. No way will I let a _twelve_-year old get to me. I turn my back on her and go to retrieve my knives. This is what I mean when I say I hate Rue. I can't wait to get into the arena. It's a relief to know that tomorrow is our individual training. I won't have to put up with her this time tomorrow.

**Katniss**

I never knew Clove could hold down her anger. I wonder if, deep down, there's something inside her that is good. The idea is so ridiculous I laugh out loud. Rue looks at me curiously, her big brown eyes wide and innocent.

"What?" she asks. "Why are you laughing?"

I whisper in her ear.

"I think Clove is getting better at controlling her temper. She didn't start yelling or running about when you called her dumb."

Rue grins mischievously and now it's my turn to be curious.

"What…"

"Katniss you have a very small attention span."

That's Peeta, all right. I turn to him.

"No I don't."

"Uh, yeah you do. Weren't you just making a snare a minute ago?"

"Erm…yeah, I was." Facing burning with embarrassment, I walk back to the knot-tying station.

Unexpectedly, Peeta bursts out laughing. I round on him.

"What's so funny?" I demand.

Peeta tries to kill his laughter.

"N-nothing."

Not very convincing, but I just glare at him and walk away. Boys are so annoying.

The rest of training is pretty uneventful, right until the end of it. And of course, to nobody's surprise, Clove starts it.

"GLIMMER!" she screams. "YOU ARE_ SO _DEAD!"

I guess Glimmer has started singing again. When _will _that blonde girl learn?

Clove pounces onto Glimmer and the two of them roll around on the floor. A few Peacekeepers try to break them apart from each other.

Clove is fuming, but Glimmer is smiling, like the whole point of that was to annoy Clove. I admit the scene was pretty funny.

"In the arena," Clove tells Glimmer. "You are going to be my first kill. Nothing can change that now."

**Chapter 5 people! Sorry I took so long to update. So much homework and study and whatnot. Anyway, here it is. The Clove/Glimmer fight wasn't very good, I know. But hey, I promised there would be one. I think I will stop writing this story after the interviews part and start on another story, maybe a crossover or just a Hunger Games one. I'll leave the choice up to you guys and go with the majority.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rue**

Midnight. It's always the best time to do a prank. Your victims won't be expecting it then. That's the funny thing about people. They are on full alert during the day and you have to be really careful not to anger them. But at night, they completely let their guard down.

I sneak down to the second floor using the stairs (the elevators make a loud DING noise) and creep in. The Avoxes are the only ones still awake besides me. I wonder, are they allowed to sleep at all? They stare at me weirdly but I ignore them. I'm not here to communicate with Avoxes (not that they can talk). I'm here to prank Cato and Clove.

I stand right at the door and take out of my jacket pocket one of those horns where you press this red button and a loud blast sounds. I gesture to the Avoxes to cover their ears because I'm not going to be cruel to _them. _

I count to three in my head. One…two…three! I press the button and a loud sound comes out. It's so loud; I think I just woke up the whole building, and not just Cato and Clove. I'd be very surprised if even just _one _person slept through that blast.

"What is that loud noise?!" that's Clove, all right, and she's pissed.

I'd better get out of here quickly before anyone spots me. I duck out of the room and run back up the stairs to the eleventh floor. Thresh is there holding the door open for me. As soon as I'm in, I burst out laughing.

"They're going to kill you," he says, grinning. "I could hear Clove all the way from up here."

"Yeah, well, she's got a pretty bad temper," I reply. "Anyway, they won't know it was me. They've got no proof."

"Which is probably why they'll kill _everyone _with equal pain and suffering," Thresh says.

"If we die," I say my voice a lot quieter, "I want Katniss to win."

I don't know why I said that. She just feels like an older sister to me and she's so caring and funny and…well, okay, I admit…I wish she had volunteered in my place instead of her sister's. It's selfish, I know. But I really wish _twelve_-year olds didn't have to be eligible for the Hunger Games.

"I actually think the Careers won't win," Thresh says. "They're much too arrogant and they underestimate everyone."

His facial expression doesn't change, but I have a feeling he said that to make me feel better. He's encouraging me. I smile gratefully. Thresh is like my big brother.

"Good thinking," our mentor, Seeder, walks in. "Always think positively. It will help in your performance."

**The Boy from District Five**

Before the loud blast, I was dreaming of home. Dreaming of hanging out with my mates, eating meals with my family. I despise the Capitol for what they've done to us.

"What is that loud noise?!"

Is that Clove? Boy, she's loud. Then again, I shouldn't be surprised. I've seen (and heard) enough of her tantrums in the Training Centre. She's like one of those Angry Birds, except a thousand times worse.

The door opens and Finch walks in.

"You got woken up too, huh?" she says.

"Hard to stay asleep with that blast and Clove," I reply, shrugging.

Finch grins slyly. Then again, she always looks sly.

"I bet I know who made that blast," she says.

"You do?" I ask. "Who?"

"I think it was that girl from 11, Rue," Finch says. "I could always see mischief in her eyes in the Training Centre."

Rue. That tiny little girl from District 11. She couldn't possibly be more than twelve. It's a relief Lily's not eligible 'til two years' time. She's only ten. Michael's thirteen, though, so he's the one I'm most worried about. I realise I'm worried also for the little girl from District 11.

I shake my head. Rue may be young. But she's smart, witty. I'm not sure Finch will agree with me, but I think Rue has a chance in the arena. Finch comes and sits on my bed. She places an arm around me. Finch is like my sister. We've known each other for ten years. If I die, I want her to win.

"Hey," she says softly. "You okay?"

Her aura of slyness seems to have melted away, replaced by one of affection. I've never seen this side of her before, never knew she even had one. But the change is nice. I nod bravely.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go get something to eat. I'm starving."

"But its midnight," Finch says, though she's grinning. Her sly nature is resurfacing.

"I'm not tired anymore," I reply, shrugging. "Rue woke me up good."

**The Girl from District Six**

"I wonder who made that loud blast," I say the next morning at breakfast.

"It definitely wasn't Clove," Oliver says. "I could hear her yell from all the way up here. I couldn't go to sleep afterwards."

"Thank goodness we won't be seeing them again until the interviews," I say.

I take another mouthful of mashed potatoes. The food here's great. I love it. In fact, the only thing I don't like here is the people. They did this to all of us. They are the reason the districts hate each other. They are the reason our lives are at risk.

I'd give _anything _to be back with my family. I wonder what they're doing now. Dad would be heading to the factories now, Mum would be at home looking after Thea, and Geo would be in school. My family was bigger, but my two elder sisters, Willow and Hilda, were both killed in two of the previous Hunger Games. At least that's one consolation if I die: I'll be able to see my dead sisters again.

My thoughts turn to Katniss Everdeen, the girl from District 12. For someone who came from an outer district, she's doing pretty well. Her outfit at the opening ceremony was amazing. And she was very brave to stand up to the Careers in the Training Centre. I really think she has a fighting chance in the arena.

"Kylie, hello." Oliver's waving a hand in front of my face. I blink and swipe his hand away.

"What?" I ask.

"We've been calling you so many times," Oliver says. "Stop daydreaming."

I roll my eyes.

"All right, I'll stop. What is it?"

"Let's talk about what you'll do for your individual sessions," our mentor, Talia, warns. "Any ideas?"

Oliver and I look at each other. I don't know about him, but I didn't really do anything that would give me a high rating. I've mostly stuck to the edible plants station. I'm not too keen on killing. I don't want to go first, though, so I beckon to Oliver to do the honours. He sighs, but does it anyway.

"I…uh…" he falters. "I tried a bit of sword-fighting but uh…that didn't go too well. So I just stuck to the Gauntlet."

I resist the urge to roll my eyes. Boys, these days. All they care about is strength. Well, and Clove. Glimmer…not so much. She probably cares more about singing, which is a first because I'd always imagined Careers to be brutal and aggressive. Cato and Clove fulfil those characteristics; I haven't even heard Marvel talking so I assume he's brutal and aggressive. But Glimmer…she is a whole different person altogether. Is she even a Career?

I realise Oliver and Talia are looking at me expectantly, waiting for me to talk about how my training went.

"I didn't do any violent stuff," I say. "I mostly stayed at the edible plants station. I can tell poisonous berries from safe ones now."

Talia nods. "That's good, but you should've tried something else in the Training Centre as well. If not weapons, then maybe the ropes course or the snares."

"I'm not agile," I reply. "And I'm not going to kill anything, animal or no. That's barbarism."

Oliver looks at me exasperatedly. "Kylie, it's the Hunger Games. No one's going to go easy on you just because you hate killing. The Careers have no sympathy."

I look down at my plate. I know it's useless thinking these things. It won't change anything. It won't stop me going into the Hunger Games. I'll just have to face the fact that I'll die soon.

**Hey! Sorry I took so long to update. There's too much school work on my mind. I put Rue's prank in and a few other POVs from other nameless tributes to be a bit different. Hope you like it and R&R please. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Katniss**

To be honest, I'm not just nervous for the interviews. Believe it or not, I'm actually impatiently waiting for it to come. I bet Cato and Clove will be really mad at all of us and they'll be demanding a confession from someone, maybe everyone. I wonder if they'll be looking at me suspiciously…or Rue. _I _think it's Rue. Who else would have enough nerve? It's no doubt they'd be throwing a tantrum. I just hope they wouldn't be too loud, or the whole audience will hear and then I'd be really red with embarrassment.

"Bet you anything it was Rue who blew that horn," I say to Peeta as we take the elevator down. "Who else would it be?"

"It _could've _been anyone, really," Peeta says matter-of-factly. "Anyone can blow a horn."

I roll my eyes. "Yes, but who do you think would have enough nerve to do it?"

Peeta says nothing, but I can just see a subtle finger pointing at me.

"Very funny," I mumble sarcastically.

"Just admit it," Peeta says, grinning. "You _would _have done it if you had thought of it. Come on, Katniss. Don't lie."

I purse my lips and don't say anything. Truth be told, I would've done it as well, just to annoy the Careers. Okay, well, maybe not annoyed because most likely they already were annoyed. More like infuriate. It wouldn't be a smart move but hey, pranks are pranks and they make me laugh.

Evening came quickly, much too quick for my liking. Although I'd like to see how angry Cato and Clove are, I don't very much fancy being interviewed in front of the whole nation. It's all very nerve-racking. I remember once back in school we were learning about how North America was in History and we each had to do a presentation about it. I was nervous just to stand in front of thirty kids. So being the centre of attention for over a hundred thousand people is just…terrifying. I hate public-speaking.

Peeta and I take the very fun ride down the elevator. No seriously, it is so much fun. If I had the chance, I would spend the whole day riding in it.

"Bet you anything Cato and Clove have been fuming the whole day," I say, grinning and Peeta rolls his eyes.

"Katniss, you've said that about a thousand times today. I get it. You don't have to repeat everything you say over and over again. It gets really frustrating."

"All right, all right," I say. "I'm sorry. Please don't kill me because of that."

**Rue**

"Aw, Rue," Katniss says as we line up for our interviews. "You look so adorable."

"I plan on that being my approach when it's my turn to go up," I smile innocently.

Clove stalks up to us, looking absolutely furious. "I have a feeling one of you two made that horn blast last night. It wasn't very nice." There she goes, trying to control her temper again. Oh dear, I guess that's an F minus for her.

"What is this horn blast you speak of?" Katniss asks in a very mysterious yet joking tone.

Clove gave her a: _you've-got-to-be-kidding-me _look. I grin.

"It must be a very Earthling thing to say," I add, wanting to join in. "I've never heard of that term before."

Clove looks at us suspiciously. She knows it's one of us. But she doesn't know the details.

"When we get into the arena," she says through gritted teeth. "I'm going to kill you in the most inhumane way."

"How is that even possible?" Katniss asks. "You're a human. You can't kill something inhumanely."

I try to stifle a laugh, but it's extremely hard and a little snigger escapes through my mouth. Clove stares daggers at me, and I respond by giving her an innocent smile.

"Happy Hunger Games," I say in as deep a tone I can manage, trying to imitate President Snow. "And may the odds be ever in your favour." I don't know why I even said that. How much sugar was in my breakfast this morning? I feel pumped.

Katniss bursts out laughing. Even Clove is trying not to smile. All the other tributes just stare at us like we're crazy. Maybe we are. Who knows?

Soon we're all called to line up. Glimmer is practically hopping from one foot to the other in anticipation. The interviews take almost an instant. Well, it didn't really. It just felt like it. I guess I was just nervous. I just hope I'm not the only one with butterflies. Thresh places an arm on my shoulder and gives a reassuring squeeze. I smile gratefully.

Soon I'm called up by Caesar Flickerman. I mount the stage nervously. There are so many people in the crowd, plus maybe a million or more watching live from the districts. To my surprise, the crowd gasps. Is it because I'm twelve?

"So, Rue," Caesar says in his usual humorous voice. "You're twelve, aren't you? You're a very brave little girl."

"Well it wasn't exactly my fault," I reply, trying to keep my voice from shaking. "But the food here's great...and the entertainment."

"Ah, the entertainment," Caesar laughs heartily. "Yes. You enjoy our lovely parade of well-trained animals?"

"Oh no, not that," I say, grinning. "I'm talking about the tributes."

Caesar frowns. "The tributes?"

I nod enthusiastically, no longer feeling nervous. "The Careers, to be more exact. They were just _hilarious._"

"Really? What did they do?"

"Marvel was all right," I say, trying to recall what he did. "Well, not really. He was a bit boring. He didn't really talk much. Glimmer hardly trained. She kept singing this song that ticked almost everyone off."

Caesar nods. He's obviously very interested in what I have to say about the Careers, who are usually so high-and-mighty. He gestures for me to go on, and I gladly do so.

"And this is where it starts to get funny," I say, and then pause. "Hang on a second."

I let out a massive belch that surprises everyone.

"All good," I say. "So, where was I? Oh, yes. Cato was...well...being confusing. One minute he'd be yelling at us and telling us we stink. The next minute, he'd be laughing and joking with us."

"Wait a minute," Caesar interrupts. "Who is 'us'?"

"Oh, that's basically just me and Katniss," I reply casually.

Caesar nods slowly. "And, uh, what about Clove?"

"Oh yeah," I sigh. "And then there's her. She was a nightmare. Honestly, she's a big pain in the bum."

The audience laughs out loud, but Caesar is looking nervously towards the back stage. I think he knows Careers get very angry easily. Surprise, surprise.

"Uh, right," he says. "Anyway, do you have any idea what you're going to do in the arena? Give us a little hint."

I shrug indifferently. "Probably go all YOLO and run to the Cornucopia."

Caesar frowns and the crowd looks at me confusedly as well.

"You _do _know what YOLO means, right?" I say. When he keeps staring at me, I sigh with exasperation. Who _doesn't _know what YOLO means? "Never mind. I'll probably just gather some berries and roots and stay somewhere out of reach."

"Ah," Caesar says, his frown disappearing. "Well, that's the end. It was nice talking to you, Rue. All the best!"

I nod and stand up.

"One more thing," I say. "I lost the game."

And then I walk off stage.

**Well, that's the end of this story too because we all know that after the interviews is the actual Games itself. Sorry I took so long to update. For my next fanfic, I might do another just HG one, but it won't be funny. Anyway, have fun reading. **


End file.
